RWBY in Wanderland
by Anime and Gaming Guy
Summary: "...I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time...And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind..." We follow closely behind a transfer student's entry into Beacon. Plot follows original up to the Vytal Festival Tournament. Rated T for fighting, blood, etc. Pairings posted later.
1. Act1 Hey Alice!

**ACT 1 Ch.1**

 **Hey Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: Barring the OCs, The universe of RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **AN: Man, it's been quite a while huh? But don't think I've stopped writing yet! This entire story, as well as a few more, are either close to or completely done! So, expect somewhat consistent uploading!**

* * *

 **AGG: So, looks like we're back again huh? Man, time sure does fly by. I remember it like it was yesterday, I was AS-Fire and I was writing that Zelda Fanfiction.**

Ruby: Well, yeah. This time though, you got my universe to deal with. Don't mess it up, please.

AGG: Man, I didn't mess up the Zelda one! I got you, bruh!

Ruby: Suuuure. Luckily, I already know how this entire story is going to go. The people that you let read it, alongside myself...it wasn't too bad.

AGG: Yea. I just hope our readers feel the same. Once you, the reader, get past the start, well shiddd. Get prepared to have your heartstrings tugged. That's all I'm saying. Also, since the entire thing is actually already wrote out, expect moderately sized chapters uploaded at a time. It's a huge story. With that, see you all next Author's Note!

* * *

 _No One's POV:_

Vale. Home of the prestigious Beacon Academy. One of several schools, dedicated to the training and nurturing of huntsmen and huntresses whose job is to defend those who cant defend themselves from the Grimm. This year alone, saw the start of a promising batch of first year students in two teams. Team JPNR and team RWBY.

However, something new is transpiring this new year's day. The head of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin, arranged for four new students to be brought to the school before the start-up of the second semester leading into spring.

The airship bringing two of the new recruits to the prestigious academy was nearing the docking zone.

"All passengers, be ready to exit the transport. Docking is commencing now." said a man over the transport plane's intercom. It could be heard from the outside also, as to alert anyone near the dock to watch out.

The airship's four wings folded down, then it got slower as it neared the docking ramp and started flowing sideways to mate its own ramp with the exit one.

Two girls walked down the exit ramp, each carrying a backpack on them. One of the girls hid behind the other one.

The smaller, black and red, bob haired girl's wardrobe was an alizarin shirt underneath a sleeveless overcoat, with the shirt sleeves showing. The shirt stops where her waist-high black tights start, going into her black and red boots.

She carries a double-ended Polearm diagonally, across her back, under her backpack.

The taller, white, long-haired girl normally wears a violet, shirt with the bottom edge of the shirt styled in a flower-bloom design. Underneath it, she wears a black skirt. She wears black, glossy, heelless boots and violet, open-fingered gloves over her hands.

She carries her sickle-like weapons in holsters on her left and right hip, tied to a white belt around her waist.

"Come on, Alice. This'll be fun!" said the taller girl that was in the front.

* * *

 _Alice's POV:_

I grabbed hold of my sister's bag. "I don't want to. Can we go back home, Isis?" I asked.

She reached behind her, grabbing my hands and moving me beside her. "Alice, you're going to be fine, alright? Just you wait. You're gonna have your own friends here, and start to love it sooner or later!"

"But I...I don't need any friends if I have you. You know why." I said, in a feeble attempt at a retort. Isis didn't take the bluff.

"Alice. Regardless of what happens here, I got your back. Just like you had mine eight years ago. You remember?"

I did. I remembered saving Isis from that wild Beowolf. I remember awaking to my _Semblance._ I remembered those events clearly.

"OK...so, what do we do now?" I asked her. I saw her reaching into her bag and pulling out the letter sent to us by Ozpin, the director of this academy.

"Lets see here...we're supposed to...head to the amphitheater. Wherever the hell that is." replied Isis. "Come on, sis. We'll figure it out as we go."

I walked alongside my sister as I took in our surroundings. We walked on a long, wide avenue leading up to what appears to be the main academy buildings and their large, impressive main doorway, which opens up to a large amphitheater.

"So, we just...go in here?" I asked Isis. "The door is really big. What if there's no one inside?"

Isis grabbed my shoulder, and gave me a look that rebuilt some of my confidence.

"It's fine, Alice. Come on."

With that, she opened the large doors leading to the amphitheater.

I had never seen anything like it when we went inside. In front of us, were several hundred people. All of them were listening to a lecture of some sort from an older looking, gray-haired man, standing atop the center stage, behind a podium.

"Oh?" said the man, looking beyond the crowd, directly at us. "Everyone, we've been joined by two new...transfer students. Why don't you two make your way up here?"

I ducked behind my sister who looked as if she won an Oscar. "Come on, Alice!"

She grabbed my hand and jogged down the isle, garnering the attention of every single person in that room right now. Some of them waved at her, and she waved back. Some waved at me, and I caught butterflies in my stomach.

"Now then, why don't you two introduce yourselves to the rest of Beacon Academy? My name is Ozpin, by the way. Thanks for accepting my invitation." said Ozpin.

"Sure thing!" replied Isis, turning her attention to the students below her. I still stood behind Isis. "Hello Beacon Academy! My name is Isis Anwin, and this one behind me..." she said, standing to the side and pointing at me, "...is named Alice Erin. We come from an Island named Lumires, north of Vacuo. Hope to be friends with everyone here!"

She then stepped aside, and signaled for me to say something. I nervously walked up to the podium, while bearing the smiling faces of everyone below me.

"Uh...uhm...Hi?"

The reaction I got from that was nothing like I expected. They all clapped for me. For us.

"Now then, since I can't clearly give you the same administration test I gave the rest of our students, I'll give you a surprise exam."

Just then, the entire amphitheater went dark, besides the stage we were on. The center podium went inside the floor with the help of some sort of mechanism, and the hole was sealed off when it closed.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is what I called you all in here for." he said to the crowd before turning back to us.

"You two, Alice and Isis, are going to do a two-on-two sparring session with two of the students from Beacon Academy. Depending on how you two perform will decide whether or not you are truly meant for this school." said Ozpin.

"Awesome. Bring it!" said Isis with a fist-pump.

I just swallowed my nervousness for the moment and nodded. Truthfully, I thought since we were the ones sent a letter, we should be fine.

"Now, who's gonna volunteer to battle the transfer students? Please, step up here." said Ozpin.

For a moment, no footsteps were even heard. I sighed, thinking no one would come up here. Until...

"Sure. We'll take them on."

Then, from the darkness of the amphitheater, two students emerged in front of us. One was a rather tall, burnt-orange haired man with blue eyes. The other was a slim boy of average height, with a green Mohawk.

"How ya' doing ladies? My name is Cardin Winchester. This is Russel Thrush, a member of my team, team CRDL." said the taller man, Cardin.

"How you doing? Isis Anwin! And this is my si-"

"I don't believe I was done talking yet, little girl." said Cardin, cutting off my sister and making me jump a little out of shock.

"Excuse you?" said Isis, getting slightly annoyed.

His face grew into a smirk. "You two are going to learn exactly who runs this joint around here, right now."

Cardin pulled out a rather large club. His 'underling', Russel, armed his daggers.

"I hope you two can fight, coming from some backwater town and whatnot. Hopefully your parents could afford to train you."

 _How could I just let this pompous...insult my sister and our home like that?_

Apparently, the other students thought so too. I could even hear a girl screaming at them somewhere. She sounded a little young though...

"...Take that back." I said.

"Oh? The mute behind Isis can speak? What did you say, little girl?" said Cardin, taunting me.

I said nothing else. I dropped my backpack, and armed my weapon. Isis also dropped her backpack, and reached for her set of sickles.

"I believe you two have said enough." said Ozpin, stepping out of the way. "Let the match, begin!"

"Russel. Handle Isis. I'll handle the runt behind her." said Cardin. Russel nodded.

"Ooh. You're going to regret that, big guy." replied Isis, rushing Russel, leaving Cardin to walk up to me.

"What, you aren't even going to strike me?" said Cardin, once again trying to taunt me.

I said nothing. I was just waiting to see how fast or slow he was before beginning.

"Fine then. Allow me!"

He reared his club back with one hand. For as much mouth he talks, he's not weak.

"Take this!"

He swings his massive club, leaving over a hundred openings on him. I duck underneath it, moving my Polearm to my back and spinning in a circle, tripping the big oaf. As he fell, I jumped backwards to gain room.

I looked out the corner of my eye to see Isis enjoying herself, out-speeding Russel like a turtle to a hare.

Cardin gets up, clearly angry. "That's it girl, you're dead meat!"

Cardin rushes me, swinging vertically. It was easy enough to sidestep him, but he then brought his club in an upwards diagonal swing quite fast. I was impressed, but I still dodged it. He continued his onslaught of swings, all missing. I jumped, ducked, sidestepped and blocked my way through his barrage.

I waited until the right time to fight back. It wasn't present yet.

"Grr. Fight me!" he roared, thrusting his club straight at me.

Bingo.

I jumped just enough to be atop his club, then using my weight to force it to the ground. Then, in an attempt to shake me off, he tossed me high into the air.

I gripped the triggers of my Polearm that were placed on the center of the pole as I descended.

He tried to swing at me, but I used his force to get me to land right beside him, blocking his swing. Before he could recover, I rushed him, sending him on the defensive. He tried, but was unable to block any of my hits. Each stab or shot bounced off his aura, saving him from massive damage, but he couldn't keep up with my sheer speed over him.

He wildly swung at me, and I blocked it. The force did send me skidding backwards though.

I heard someone from the darkness cheering my name. "Go Alice!", she was saying.

Not gonna lie, it made me feel slightly comfortable about this school.

I twirled my Polearm above my head, ending with me pointing it straight at him, gripping it like a shotgun.

"Those attacks barely did anything to me, Mute! It seems like your entire town is filled with hacks. I'm sorry for the people who were forced to put up with you. What, with that crap weapon. What is that anyway? Who uses a double-ended Polearm nowadays?"

 _This...did he really just say...all of the people back home...ignoring the fact that Ozpin announced that Russel was eliminated, this little..._

"Ooh, you done it now, Cardin. Ambiguity Rage. Keep up with her Liddell if you can." I heard Isis say, revealing the name of my weapon and Semblance.

That he did. I felt myself growing angrier with each passing second. I wanted him to eat his words. I wanted him to lose. Badly. I clenched Liddell with both hands, as I began channeling my Semblance.

"What's she gonna do? Cry? Forgive me if I'm not afraid of some little, pint-sized, backwater-"

"You piss me off." I said.

Right after, the black in my hair turned red to match my red bang. I felt every muscle in my body fill with anger. Resentment. A burning passion to want him destroyed.

"What is th-"

I gave him no time to finish. I was already unleashing a barrage of strikes, shots, combos, whatever I could on him. His head twisted with each swing. His stomach was pushed back with each shot.

I crouched down to be close to the ground.

"Take this!" I shouted, as a combination of a thrust and a shot sent Cardin straight into the air.

I jumped up and followed him, unleashing a second barrage of moves on him. During this, he dropped his club. I paid no mind. I continued with the assault anyway.

Finally, I spun him around by swatting at his legs with Liddell. As he spun in the air, I grabbed one end of Liddell with both hands, rearing the extended end behind my head. I pulled back as far as I could.

With a roar, I hit him with as much force as I could. It sent him careening to the stage, breaking the ground he landed on. I landed some inches in front of the hole on the stage.

My hair reverted back to its original color of black with the one red bang over my left eye.

As the amphitheater's lights were turned back on, everyone who was watching clapped, cheered, and chanted for us. I looked among the masses, then ran to my sister's side.

"Girl, you did awesome." said Isis, patting my head.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Russell picking himself up, the Cardin from the hole. He mouthed something along the lines of 'this isn't over' to me before leaving the stage.

"That you did, Alice." said Ozpin, walking up to us. "With such an impressive display, I can't say no to you two joining us here, at Beacon Academy."

Both of his hands then reached out to us, offering a handshake. Isis took one of his hands.

"Yeah. She works Liddell as much as I work my Gwrage(Gw-ra-gae)" said Isis, referring to her weapons.

I looked at how excited she was, so I took Ozpin's other hand.

"Welcome to Beacon, you two." said Ozpin. "Oh, and by the way. Alice?"

"Yes sir?"

"Watch your language."

* * *

 _...Hey Alice..._


	2. Act1 Where's your Wonderland?

**ACT.1-CH.2**

 **Where's your Wonderland?**

 **Disclaimer: Barring the OCs, The universe of RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

Isis's POV:

I couldn't think of anything better to happen to us right now. Alice and I got admitted into Beacon Academy and we beat up some bullies along the way. We were given a dorm room by Ozpin and he told us how to get there.

While walking to the room, I looked down at my younger sister. She hugged my back as we walked, as to avoid contact with other people.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked as if I didn't know what it was.

"It...It's just..." said Alice, unable to form words.

The poor thing is concerned about us getting a team soon. Ozpin told us about it before we left the amphitheater.

Each of Beacon's students belong on a team of some sort. These teams consists of four members always, like Cardin's team. They selected for the teams earlier last year, so we missed out on that.

"Don't worry sister. Ozpin said that our teammates wouldn't be here for another day or so. That means we got the dorm to ourselves for the night."

"That's true." she replied.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her off so she'd be walking beside me.

"Besides, not everyone here is like Cardin and his gang of thugs."

"That's true."

We both turned around towards the direction of that voice, noticing four girls were behind us. One, the tallest, with long, golden hair. The second, wearing a red cape with a bob-cut, similar to Alice's hair. The third, in all black with a bowtie on her head, reading some sort of book. And the fourth with white hair, and seemed to be some wealthy woman.

"Huh? Who are-"

Alice instantly went behind me.

"Alice! Guys, I'm sorry. She's just really afraid of meeting new people."

"It's alright." said the little girl with the red cape, stepping forward. "My name is Ruby Rose, and we're team RWBY(Ruby)!"

"Pleasure. I'm Yang Xiao Long. Ruby's big sister." said the golden haired girl, offering me a handshake. For some reason, I felt like we'd be the best of friends.

"Likewise, Yang."

I took her handshake. As she stepped back, the white-haired girl stepped forward.

"Weiss. Weiss Schnee, of the-"

"Dust company, right?"

"-and yet our legacy gets the best of me. Still, a pleasure." she said, shaking my hand.

The three girls signaled to the last one, the one in all black. She looked as if she forgot what she was doing cause of her book she was reading.

"Oh, me? Blake Belladona." said Blake before burying herself back in her book.

"So wait. Yang, if you're the big sister, then why is Ruby..."

"Oh trust me, I asked that very same question myself." said Weiss.

"Hey!" replied Ruby, wailing her arms about wildly. Yang grabbed her before turning towards me.

"My sister can be a bit of an airhead, but I believe she's a great leader. And besides, what big sister wouldn't want their younger sister to succeed in life?"

"Wow, Yang! That's just how I am with Alice here."

I reached behind me and pulled Alice so she'd be in front of me. I then grabbed her shoulders so she couldn't move.

"Everyone, this is Alice. Go on, introduce yourself."

"Uh...uhm...Hi team RWBY...my name is Alice Erin." said Alice.

"I know who you are, trust me." said Ruby after Yang let her go and grabbing Alice's hands. "I watched your awesome fight earlier with that big bully Cardin. You were so great to watch!"

"Uhh...Thank you, Ruby." said Alice.

"See, Alice?" I said. "This isn't so bad, is it?"

"But Isis...I don't wanna get made fun of." said Alice. As she did, I noticed it peaked the curiosity of team RWBY.

"Alice...why would we make fun of you?" said Ruby. "I know how it is, coming to a big strange place for the first time. If anything, I wanna help you feel more welcome here."

Alice dropped her head before continuing. "You don't understand, Ruby."

Alice then forced her hands out of Ruby's and ran down the hallway to quick for me to grab her.

"Alice! Shit." I said. I then turned to face team RWBY.

"Wha...was it something I said?" said Ruby.

"No, Ruby. My intuition tells me that Alice had a rough life before she came here. Right, Isis?" said Yang.

I knew we'd get along nicely.

"Right. But I'm not sure if I should tell you about it. She'd hate me for it."

"Oh, no. I understand. But we are gonna help you find her." said Yang.

"Thanks guys, but I wouldn't want to trouble you all with-"

"Let the Operation, recover Alice, commence!" shouted Ruby, fist pumping, then running off in the same direction Alice went.

I kinda laughed a little. I could see how someone like Ruby could make a great leader.

Before I spoke, Yang walked up to me and grabbed my shoulder.

"No point. That firecracker won't change her mind once she decides something." said Yang before walking off.

"I second that." chimed Weiss before going to catch up with Yang.

"You still have time to reconsider." said Blake before following.

"Thanks guys." I said to myself before going to catch up with them.

* * *

 _Alice's POV:_

I don't know where I am. I must've been running for at least an hour to get here. The sun was setting some too.

I looked around the dense forest I was in, and could only see trees. I spun around and could see the school through a clearing in the celing of trees, so that was good.

I found a nearby tree stump, and sat down on it.

"I don't want anyone else finding out about my lapses." I said to myself.

Oh yes, those painful memory lapses. Those random images from a past that I can't recall.

I shook my head at the thought, and laid down, face-up, on the stump.

"Ruby...you wouldn't understand."

I shut my eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from coming.

"The only one to understand me is Isis...No one else would even get me if they were let in...why the hell should I bother with it?"

One tear escaped.

"I don't...I don't know what to do...why did I agree to come here?"

Another escaped.

"I shouldn't have never left Lumires..."

More tears began falling. I sat up, and buried my head and arms into my knees.

"I'm not normal...no one would ever accept me except for Isis when I don't even know who I..."

Just then, I felt someone wrapping their arms around me from behind. I instinctively tried to jump away, but I couldn't move.

"Hey, it's me. Relax." said a familiar voice.

I turned my head around and looked out the corner of my eye.

"...Ruby?"

"Yeah. Sorry we took so long." said Ruby.

I scoffed.

"Ruby, let me go! You won't get me at all!" I said, struggling to get free.

"Alice, wait! Please, listen to me!" begged Ruby.

There was no breaking free of her grip right now anyway, so I sighed and stopped moving. Ruby let me go, and moved to be sitting besides me.

"Why did you even bother coming for me? You don't even know me." I said.

"I know...but I could try, right?" replied Ruby.

I felt my fist clench when she asked. She winced a little from my stare at her.

"Try?! I'm not some tool to be tested and discarded if I'm not liked, Ruby! All my life, the only person to ever understand me, to never judge me, was Isis. Even our mom judged me sometimes."

"I didn't mean it like that, Alice. I mean...why would you think I would judge you? Someone like me, judge you at that." said Ruby.

I don't know what it was, but when she said 'someone like me', I felt my tension drop some. It was enough for my fists to get loose.

"What? You're the leader of your team. Ozpin spoke highly of team RWBY, your team, Ruby. Why would you bother with someone from an unheard of Island, like me?"

"Alice...just because I'm the leader of team RWBY and we all work hard, doesn't mean I wouldn't understand you. That doesn't mean I'd judge you negatively."

Something about Ruby...it put me more and more at ease. Clearly, she sensed it too since she grabbed my hand some time ago and I didn't notice till just now.

"Do you know why I want to be an huntress?" asked Ruby. I shook my head. "Because, there's people out there. Innocent people. People who can't fight for themselves. Someone has to protect them, and I feel like I could. I feel like everyone who attends this school could."

 _Ruby...she sounds so familiar..._

"I'm still a little girl and yet that's how I feel. I refuse to watch as someone is suffering in plain sight. I won't let anyone get hurt if I can help it. Not Yang, Weiss, Blake, Isis or you."

All I could do was look at her as she smiled softly at me.

"I may be a child, but I wanna be a hero too. Just like in the storybooks I read when I was younger. So tell me, Alice. Why would someone like that, hurt you in any way?"

"Ruby...I..."

"Alice, I consider you a friend. Even if we just met. And I hope you consider me the same. If not today, then whenever you're ready. OK?"

My body moved on its own, embracing Ruby tightly. She returned the gesture.

"I'm sorry for not figuring it out sooner that you weren't trying to be like Cardin to me." I said. "And I'm sorry for shouting at you just now."

"It's okay. We're all friends here, right?" replied Ruby.

 _We?_

I pulled back and gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean, by _we,_ Ruby?"

She grabbed her mouth with her hands.

I thought about it for a moment before realizing it.

"You can come out now, Isis. Yang, Blake, and Weiss are probably with you too, right?"

Called it. The others emerged from various places. Bushes, the ceiling of the woods and from behind a tree.

"Sorry about that, little sis. I wanted to see if she could make a friend outta you." said Isis.

I shook my head. "Don't apologize. I'm sorry for running away earlier."

"Alright, Ruby! Score one for you!" said Yang enthusiastically.

"Even now, your childishness surprises me. Good job, Ruby." said Weiss.

"Me too. Good job." chimed Blake. bnmm

Ruby pouted, and everyone, even me, got a good laugh out of it.

Ruby shook it off and stood up. Then, she turned towards me and offered to help me up.

"No matter what, Alice. I'll always be here for you."

I smiled and reached for her hand.

"Tha-"

I couldn't breath. My head began throbbing. My vision was going white. I felt myself collapsing.

I heard everyone calling out to me as I fell.

Another memory lapse...

* * *

 _I was crying. Alone. In the woods. Monsters were all around me. Grimm, they were called. Mostly small ones. But I was only a little girl. I was frightned._

 _Help me...save me...someone, anyone..._

 _They jumped at me. All I could do was cover my eyes, like it was all a bad dream._

 _A body hit the floor. Then another. And another._

 _I heard several thumps._

 _I opened my eyes. All the creatures were dead._

" _I'm sorry babygirl...are you hurt?"_

 _I shook my head. "No mam. Where were you? I was so scared!"_

" _I know. I was on a mission. I'm sorry for not getting here sooner."_

" _Well, it's alright. You made it, mommy."_

 _She turned around, and reached out to me, offering to help me up._

" _No matter what..."_

* * *

 _...Where's your Wonderland..._


	3. Act1 You're back on Earth

**ACT.1 CH.3**

 **You're back on Earth**

 **Disclaimer: Barring the OCs, The universe of RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _Alice's POV:_

"WAIT!"

I jolted to a sitting position, in a bed I don't remember going to, forehead drenched in sweat. Also with my head hitting another bed above it, earning a yelp.

While massaging my head, I began looking around the room. Four beds. Someone stacked books to give them a bunk-bed style, by giving each of the four support beams a ground to sit on.

A desk in the center, facing the blind-less window with my coat hanging on the chair. Gray carpets. Dark brown wall tint.

"Alice, you're awake."

I turned to the direction of the voice. Isis, coming through the door, carrying a cup with her. She walked over, and sat on the same bed I was resting in, and handing the drink to me. Water.

"Are you alright?", she asked.

I took a sip of water before speaking.

"Another lapse, Isis...It's been a long time since I had a lapse. Now, another one was triggered. This makes three so far."

She nodded. "You told me of the other two. One was when I was attacked by that Beowolf when I was nine and you were seven. Another, you said, was thought to be a bad dream of you falling asleep in a desert surrounded by Beowolves."

"Right."

"So, what was this one about? Do you remember?"

I took another sip. "Only a part of it. She said, ' _No matter what'._ A hooded woman. I can't remember anything else about it right now."

"I see. Well, make sure you get some rest. Ozpin told me that our teammates won't be here till Monday."

 _Monday?_

"Wait, sister. What's today?"

"Saturday."

"We came here Thursday, right?"

She nodded.

 _I was asleep for over twenty-four hours?! That's the first time a lapse has done this to me!_

"What is it?" asked Isis, noticing the look of worry on my face.

"Man...I wasted a full day in here. What if they get worse?" I said to myself, handing Isis back the cup.

She pat my head. "Don't worry about it. One more thing, sis."

"Yeah?"

"Ruby asked to speak with you. She's waiting in the hall right now. Want me to send her in or away?" she asked me.

"Hmm..."

It's true that when I first met her, she was only trying to be my friend. What about now? Now that she's seen the secret that I didn't want anyone else to know, she's sure to suspect something. How will she take the truth? Should I tell her, or hide it like I've been doing?

But Thursday night...something about her just felt...warm. I almost felt obligated to trust her.

"...I'll talk to her. I'll tell her whatever she asks about."

Isis looked at me in surprise. "Are you sure? You said you didn't want anyone knowing about your lapses."

"True, but I can't keep passing them off as a heart condition forever. Besides, this will be the only chance I got to see if there's truly any worthwhile people in the world besides you, Isis."

Isis looked at me still in surprise for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Ruby! She's all yours!" she yelled at the door. On cue, Ruby entered the room and Isis began to take her leave.

Isis stopped right beside Ruby and whispered something to her. Ruby nodded, and Isis left.

Ruby smiled and waved at me before taking Isis's place on the bed.

"How are you feeling, Alice? I was worried sick about you." she said after she exchanged a quick hug with me.

"Could be worse. I could be dead." I replied.

"I...I'm not really sure I'm supposed to laugh at that." she said.

Fail of a joke indeed.

"Anyway, I know you're wondering what happened Thursday night, right?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, yeah...but I didn't wanna feel like I was overstepping my bounds."

"Thank you Ruby. But what I have to say next would determine everything anyways."

She nodded and leaned forward a little, showing she was paying close attention...which surprises me. She seemed a little ADD at the start.

"Well..." I began with a sigh. "...There are times where certain social situations will do that to me. Whether it's with a casual conversation or in the middle of a fight. Certain strings of events will cause me to have memory lapses."

"How can your memory do laps?" she asked.

I deadpanned a little.

"Ruby..." I said, pinching my nose. "...I mean random images will surface in my mind."

"Oh...that sounds as if you don't have a lot of memory about your past." she said.

Ironically, she hit the nail straight on the head. All I could do was nod.

"Wait...you don't-"

"Yes, Ruby. I have no idea about who I was, what I was, or even where I was truly born before the orphanage."

"Orphanage? Alice, you were an orphan?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'll tell you everything, and you decide for yourself what kind of a person I am."

She nodded.

"Well, when I was four.."

* * *

 _Flashback Alice's POV:_

 _My vision was blurry. The lights hurt my eyes. Eye. One of my eyes were covered. Somehow, I was bandaged._

 _I didn't have the strength to keep them fully open. Hungry. Tired. Thirsty. Weak._

 _There was a silhouette hovering over me. Long hair. Evidently a woman. I don't know where I am._

 _I don't know. I don't know anything. What is my name? Where exactly am I? Who is this person?_

" _Hello, dear. Nice to see you finally awake." spoke the voice of a woman._

 _I couldn't talk. I was too weak to._

 _"I'll bet you have a lot of questions. Now, I'll speak slowly. And I'll need you to follow."_

 _I still couldn't make out what I was seeing, or where I was. I couldn't even nod._

 _"Your surname is Erin. You're currently at an orphanage. Reverie de Lumires. My name is Orchid Cheshire."_

 _Erin? Okay. An orphanage? Where was I before this then?_

" _I need you to not panic when I tell you this next part, okay?"_

 _No promises._

" _You've been in my care ever since I found you...over four months ago."_

 _What? Four months?!_

 _My eyes flash. What's going on?_

 _Wait...what are these images? A desert? I'm laying down in a desert? Cold, windy night._

 _My head hurts. The pain is throbbing, growing worse. I feel my breathing accelerate and my consciousness slipping._

" _Erin? Erin!"_

… _._

* * *

 _(More time passed)_

 _...My vision isn't as blurry as last time. I can open both of my eyes now. Where am I? Oh wait, I remember. An orphanage. What was that woman's name again? Or..chid Hatter._

 _I was laying in a bed. The rails were made of steel. There were others in the room. All little girls. All asleep._

 _The door opened. Orchid. I could make out her appearance this time. She's a middle-aged woman. Wearing a tan, long-sleeved shirt. A white apron over it. She kept her hair in a white bandanna, so I could only see one black bang over her eyes._

 _Those Catlike eyes. Black and gold at the same time. I disliked her eyes. As well as her trademark Grin. The stuff of nightmare._

 _But, she did nurse me back to health, as she said. I can't look over that fact._

" _Feeling better, dear?" she asked as she sat on the edge of my bed._

 _I nodded._

" _Good good..."_

 _There it was. That damned grin again._

" _Do you remember our last conversation?"_

 _I nodded._

" _Alright. It'll save me some time then. There's still more you need to know."_

 _I braced myself._

 _"This Island you are on is called Lumires, although some call it Wanderland. It's north of Vacuo, one of the four main kingdoms of Remnant. This city you are in is called Wanderland too."_

 _Okay._

" _So dear, can you stand?" she asked._

 _I shrugged._

 _Orchid stood, and offered me her hand. I took it, and she helped me to my feet. That was when I noticed that something was different about me...did she cut my hair?_

" _Try to walk with me."_

 _I took a step. Then another. And another. The fourth one, I fell. Orchid caught me before I hit the ground though._

" _Come on. I'll show you around the old fashioned way."_

 _She picked me up, Bridal style, and continued through the door._

 _The orphanage appeared...as if it was missing something. I couldn't put my finger on it. The walls were gray, the ground was dark brown, and you could see outside through the windows of the rooms we passed. The clouds were a menacing gray._

 _Orchid took me downstairs. Then, through a back door. Even the outside looked foreboding._

 _Industrialized, stone buildings. Plumes of radiated smoke covered the sky like an eclipse of the moon. Children were out and about, playing, but that did nothing to help the atmosphere._

" _This is Wanderland."_

* * *

"...I was raised there until I turned five. Isis met me and she was the first to make me feel...like someone loved me. Like someone cared. She took me away from that place, and gave me my name."

"Wow, Alice...I..."

She couldn't form words. Like I'd expected. She's nice in every way, but still doesn't understand me. The idea of someone like me.

"You see now, Ruby? I know you have the best intentions when you spoke to me. Even more so from Thursday night. But there's no way you could ever understand me. Only one person does."

"That's not what I'm speechless about, Alice."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Ruby turned her torso so that she'd be completely facing me now. She then put her hand over my heart.

"I may not be able to fully get what you're talking about right now. But that doesn't change the fact that your heart is speaking to me. If what you truly want is for someone to accept you, then why not let me try to understand? Why not let us all try?"

"Ruby, I already said that I-"

"You're not a tool, I know. But you got the wrong idea. I want to try because...I feel like we're a lot alike."

That's part of the sensation I felt that day. Common ground from someone. Only to ever happen once in my life. So, why did Ruby feel so damn familiar?

"How could you feel that? Anything that happened to me before that orphanage is a mystery."

She smiled softly again. "Just like my mom's death."

That caught me off guard.

"Ruby...you don't have to talk about that." I said.

She shook her head and, with her free hand, grabbed my hand and placed it over her own heart.

"Do you feel my heartbeat?" she asked. I nodded. "Good. After I finish talking, I want you to tell me if you notice something."

"Okay...but I don't understand what you're doing." I replied as she stared into space.

She told me a lot about her past. Her mother, Summer Rose. How she went on a mission and never came back when Ruby was four, about the same age I was found, according to Orchid. She told me about her upbringing by Yang and her father.

Yang to Ruby is exactly how Isis is to me.

She even told me how she was upon arriving at Beacon. She didn't want to be separated from her sister but Yang just dropped her at the entrance to the amphitheater alone, where she first met Weiss. Later, she was forced to team up with Weiss during the school's placement exam. That's where they became team RWBY and even then Weiss and Ruby fought about leadership. Since then, they made up and all four of them became a tight-knit group. Ruby even calls Weiss her sister sometimes.

"Alice, I know I'm not as smart as Weiss, or as confident in my social ability like Yang and nowhere near as graceful as Blake. But I gave them a chance. They gave _ME_ a chance."

Ruby looked me straight into my eyes before continuing.

"The chance they gave me...that's what I want to try. If you don't see me worthy of your friendship, then you can feed me to a pack of Nevermores. I don't know what we gotta do to get your memory back, but I want to help you. I really want to help you Alice so please, trust me."

"Ruby..."

"Alice, we're so much alike. I know what it feels like to be alone. To have something taken from me too soon. And something tells me, right now, you can feel what I told you that you would."

I completely forgot she said that earlier. I'm still not sure what I...wait a second...

 _Our hearts...they're perfectly in sync with each other._

It all made sense now. How similar we were. That single moment made it clear to me.

It made me smile.

"You see? I'm not gonna hurt you in any way. We're not gonna judge you."

This simple gesture was enough for me to feel as if a weight was taken off my shoulders. I think its time to admit something to myself. Isis isn't the only person to understand me anymore.

Ruby Rose. You understand me. Just like a mother would their child, above all else.

Without thinking, I lunge at her, wrapping her waist and not wanting to let go of her.

"Rubyyyyyyyyyy!" I whine, unable to stop the tears from coming.

"There, there..." she said, wiping the tears from my face. "...It's not just me either. Weiss, Blake and Yang will be there for you too. Isis also told me about how your teammates will be here on Monday. I'm sure the bonds you make with them is gonna be great."

I nod in agreement with her. Even if I fail to form a friendship with them, Isis and Ruby will be there for me.

Then, a knock was heard on the door.

"Who is it?" I said after clearing my face and letting Ruby go.

"Isis and friends! Are we good?" she asked, voice muffled by the door.

"Yeah. We're good." I replied.

Isis opened the door and came in, followed by Yang, Weiss and Blake.

"Isis, did you tell them about..." I began, hoping she would catch on.

Her nervous look implied she did.

"I...Look, Yang is very persuasive...I'm sorry, Alice." she said.

"As nice as it would've been to talk to me _first_ , no harm done."

"Okay Ruby, what did you do to my peek-a-boo sister?" said Isis.

"Nothing. All she did, was show me how wrong about her I was. How wrong I was about everyone in this room. For that, I'm really sorry." I replied.

"No harm done. Score two for Ruby!" yelled Yang, fist bumping Ruby.

"More interestingly, would you mind me doing research on how to help you recover your memory and why you lost it in the first place? When I get the time?" asked Weiss.

"Sure. But don't let me worry you too much. You all have school and grades to keep up."

"Pfft. I'm a Schnee. Grades are second nature to me, unlike that dunce on your bed."

"I don't know, Weiss. Ruby seems special in her own way." I replied.

Weiss tilted her head, then walked up to me as if examining my face. She placed the back of her hand on my forehead, then moved it to my cheeks.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked.

"No. I'm just making sure Ruby didn't mind control you in any way or something."

"Hey, I can make friends, Weiss!" Ruby whined.

"Yeah, but it took you to kill a Nevermore to do it for us."

"Whatever. You love me, Weiss."

Weiss stood up and crossed her arms. "Maybe. But that doesn't mean you can skip your class and leadership work to help me on this either."

"Aww maaaan..." pouted Ruby, folding her arms.

Everybody got a good laugh out of it, even me. Again.

* * *

 _...You're back on Earth..._


	4. Act1 How does it look

**ACT.1 CH.4**

 **...How does it look...**

 **Disclaimer: Barring the OCs, The universe of RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _Alice's POV:_

I sat at my desk in a lecture hall, looking over everyone else. Isis was busy making funny faces at Yang, Blake was reading, Ruby was doodling on a piece of paper and Weiss was actually reading class notes.

I let my mind drift about the past events so far. Relatively speaking, the rest of the weekend was great. Isis and I hung out with RWBY for the most part that Saturday. I learned that Weiss Schnee and her father aren't on speaking terms, and that Blake was a Faunus. Isis said she already knew both of these, leaving me in the dark until each respective person told me.

We toured the Residential, Industrial and Commercial areas of Vale. RWBY showed us all over, going all the way to the docks that overlooked the beautiful ocean.

On Sunday, we just...hung out. We went to Beacon's Library and played some game called Remnant: The Game. I can't believe how good Yang is at that, and even more so, how quick Isis caught on. Every single match came down to those two. Yang and Isis, with our stolen armies, battling it out. She kept falling for Yang's baits though.

We also talked about each other, getting to know one another better. I already knew a great deal about Ruby before that. I learned that her weapon is called Crescent Rose and her Semblance is super speed.

Weiss Schnee. Her weapon, a multi-action dust Rapier, is called Myrtenaster. She fights with fencing, cause that's what she studied growing up. When I asked her about her scar on her face and how she got it, she responded with 'you'll find out one day'. She also described how her childhood was a difficult one due to being the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, and the ongoing problems with the Faunus.

Yang Xiao Long, the person who watched over Ruby ever since she was a little girl. Her Ember Celica are gauntlets that she carries constantly as wristbands on her wrists. She told us how she is constantly looking for answers about her mom, Raven, and at the same time, is watching over her baby sister. She's truly a great woman, just like Isis.

Blake Belladona, and her blade, Gambol Shroud. All she told us is her upbringing into a life that she...regrets...whatever that means. She also told us about how being a Faunus caused her much mistreatment during her earlier years and made us promise not to tell anyone else about it. Afterwards, she just read her book as we all talked. She seems very quiet, and focused on something else. Maybe it's something we weren't meant to know.

I had a lot of fun this past weekend, and-

"Alice!"

Oh shoot, I almost forgot I was in class for a second.

"Y-yes sir!"

Our instructor was namned Peter Port. An older man wearing a fancy red suit.

"I understand you and your sister are new, but that doesn't give you the right to doze off in class either."

"Yes sir. Sorry." I replied. I heard Isis giggling behind me.

"Yang! You should know better." he said.

"Aww what? That wasn't even me!" replied Yang.

"Nonsense. Who else would laugh at someone else's misfourtune?"

Isis would for a kick.

"But Isis! She...aww man!"

I turned around, and saw Yang crossing her arms and Isis poking her. I shook my head.

"Now that all the ruckus is settled, we never got to introducing the four new students to our class. Alice and Isis. Please come down here." said Mr. Port.

We did as he asked, standing out of our seats. As we passed over several students along the way, I took notice of how large this lecture hall actually is. There's several dozens of rows, and a lot of students currently in here. Some I never seen before, and some I wouldn't wanna see...Cardin.

I dusted my coat off as we walked down the steps to be in front of Mr. Port, at the center of the lecture hall.

"But wait..." began Isis, "...you said there were four new students. We're only two."

"Correct." replied Mr. Port.

"So how come yo- wait a second...you mean..."

He nodded. "All of you, please turn your attention towards the class door and greet the other two new students!"

Everyone did. Through the door, came two new students. One boy and one girl.

The tan boy, about the same height as Isis with black eyes, wore a white hoodie that had lavender designs on the back. The strings dangling from the neck of the hoodie were also lavender. The design carried over to his pants which were also white with lavender designs on them. Even his shoes had the same color scheme going.

On his back were two black and silver Kris.

The girl was an inch taller than Ruby and I. She wore a navy blue, sleeveless, collared shirt that was over a white shirt that hugged her body nicely. She wore only one open-fingered glove on her right hand which had a strange, disc-like object on the back of it. She wore white leggings underneath a navy combat skirt. Her heeled navy colored boots were only ankle high.

She had a rather small blade in a sheath on the right side of her waist. Also, unlike the boy you could see how her navy blue hair was styled, being in a bun on the back of her head with a single strand dangling over her right ear.

The two walked up to Mr. Porter. Isis and I were on his left. The other two were on his right.

"Excellent. Now, why don't you introduce yourselves? And since we already know your name from sleeping in class, you start, Alice."

I nodded. "My name is Alice Erin, from Lumires. A small Island north of Vacuo."

"Bow, dummy!" said Isis, grabbing the back of my head and forcing me to bow. Regardless, the students all clapped. Ruby even cheered for me.

"Hi you guys! Isis Anwin is the name! Same spot as Alice, since she's my younger sister. Shall I monolouge, or..." said Isis, directing the last sentence at Mr. Port.

Yang got a good laugh outta that.

"No, that won't be neccesary, Isis. Now then, how about you two introdouce yourselves?" said Mr. Porter to the other two students.

"Alright." said the boy, stepping up abit. "Sup yall? My name is Gaston Wisteria. Coming from Vacuo. I moved to an Island south of Mistral after something went down. I attended Haven Academy, and transferred here to Beacon."

He saluted the rest of the class with two fingers. After which, everyone clapped for him. Isis clapped for him too. I just stared at him. He definitely seemed different than the other guys here...well, considering I only met Cardin.

"Good, Gaston! And now, if the young miss next to you could introduce herself?" said Mr. Porter.

"Sure." she replied as Gaston stepped back and she walked forward. She was...something. I can say that much.

"The name is Navi Arielle. Born in the same town that Gaston is from, but I don't know him. Only thing I can say is that I aim to be the strongest huntress around, so the rest of you can swallow my dust while I leave you all behind."

...Wow. No words. If you wanted to leave your mark, she definitely just left one.

"Now, I received word from Ozpin." said Mr. Porter, pulling out and expanding his scroll, reading from it. "The four of you are gonna be on the same team. Let's see here, he sent me your team name also..."

"Wait, wait, wait..." said Navi, gaining our attention and pointing at my sister. "...That one over there. Isis. She seems fine. But that little one besides her..."

"...Me?" I said.

Navi stood in front of me. "Aren't you a little young to be playing huntress? This is dangerous you know?"

"W...well, I know it's dangerous, but I still wanna be a h-"

She cut me off by patting me on the head. "Listen, little girl. You're here, so you have to be at least decent. But you should just leave being the huntresses to the real women, not a child."

The entire class muttered about this. And quite frankly, I couldn't believe what she was saying. I knew Cardin was this way, but I have to team up with someone like that too?

Isis moved her hand. "Hold on, Navi. Alice may be young, but that doesn't give you the right to judge her."

Navi smirked at us. "Don't get me wrong, Isis. I'm not trying to be mean. I don't want to see the poor child's dreams crushed, is all."

I had enough. I held out my hand, to signal Isis to stay out of it.

"Look, you don't even know me. You don't have to like me either. But I _will_ become a real huntress."

"Oh? And how, little girl, do you suppose you'll fare against the more experienced students?"

While I can say she had a point, it was completely irrelevant. Hunters and Huntresses had one job. Ruby taught me this.

"It doesn't matter how I fare against someone else. There's innocent people out there who can't fight for themselves. Even if I can only save one life, then it's worth it. I don't care if you're stronger or weaker than me. We fight for them. Not our own benefit."

I felt good. I felt like I told her off until...

"And that right there, Alice, is why Ozpin elected you leader of team WINE."

… _..._

As the bell rang, Isis hugged me from behind. Navi scoffed and walked off. Gaston came up to us.

"I'll admit, Lil' B, it takes a lot of heart to do what you did." said Gaston, offering me a handshake and a smile.

"Thanks." I replied, shaking his hand.

"That's my younger sister for you! I'm so proud of you Alice!" said Isis, full of energy and commencing her bearhug.

"I...sis...you're...choking...me..."

"Oh, my bad! Sorry!"

She let me down. It didn't do any good, cause Ruby rushed me next, almost squeezing the life outta me.

"Alice! You were so awesome!" she said, applying her vice grip of a hug on my neck.

"Ru...by..."

"Ohh! Sorry!" she said, letting me go.

"Holy...I'm gonna need a new neck after this." I replied, gasping for air.

The rest of Ruby's team joined us ays we left the class. We dropped our weapons off at our dorms, then we all went to sit down at the pier at the docks overlooking the ocean.

Gaston and Isis sat on both sides of me. Team RWBY sat to the left of us. Blake brought her book...again.

"So, Alice. How does being a leader feel?" asked Weiss.

"I don't know...it doesn't really feel like anything special." I replied.

"That's when you know you're a natural, Lil' B." said Gaston.

"What kind of name is that, anyways?" asked Yang.

"Means Little Boss. She's the same age as Ruby, right?" replied Gaston. Yang and Ruby nodded. "So that makes them both Lil' B's actually. I looked at this school's records and saw that these two are the youngest team leaders in Beacon."

"And that's why Alice doesn't deserve it."

We all turned around to see Navi walking up to us.

"Alice..." I heard Ruby say as I stood up and walked to meet her. We stood face-to-face.

"I don't understand, why are you being like this? I've done nothing to deserve it."

"Oh, but you have dear. You're entirely too young to be leading this team."

"If that's what you think, then why not see how she acts on a mission?" said Weiss.

"Yeah. See for yourself if she truly isn't holding any weight to her words earlier." added in Yang.

"A mission, huh? I wouldn't wanna be responsible for being on the team of someone who gets hurt on a mission." replied Navi.

I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned to see Gaston.

"If that's true, then that's why you should accept it. If Lil' B gets hurt, you could then show why _you_ should be in her shoes. Ain't that right, Navi?"

She paused for a moment before answering him.

"Alright. But I have better Idea. The only people allowed on this mission are the two of us. You and Isis can't join in on this."

"Wait, hold on. Alice is Isis's younger sister. How come she can't see her safe?" asked Blake, actually putting her book down.

I get it. I get what she's trying to do.

"Blake, it's alright." I said.

"But Alice, what if you-"

"If I get hurt, then I'm truly not fit to be in this position. But if Navi herself sees that I'm capable of defending myself, then she wouldn't have a problem with me being leader. Right?"

She smirked.

"You're pretty smart for your age, little girl. So, do we have a deal? If your aura runs low during this mission, I become the leader of team WINE. If not, I must abide by, and protect you."

She offered her hand. I shook it without hesitation.

"Don't misunderstand me, little girl. I don't dislike you. You're just another stepping stone on my path."

"I also have to correct what I said to you. I'll be a huntress alright. But I'll be a huntress that you can accept. Someone that you can and will believe in. And I'll prove it to you tomorrow."

Navi turned and began walking off. "For your sake, I hope you truly believe that."

A few moments later, and she was out of ear shot. I let out a huge sigh of relief and turned to Gaston who was still standing beside me.

"Thank you for having my back." I said.

He gave me his salute. "Don't worry about it. It's what real men do for their team, Lil' B."

"Even more so, you sounded like a grown woman right then! Look at you, Alice!" said Yang, thumping my head as she walked up to us. The rest followed her.

"Yang, go find your own sister." I said in a joking tone.

"Nope! Isis, wanna trade?" she said. Ruby looked at her like she lost her mind.

"Yang! You can't just trade me away!" yelled Ruby, jumping on Yang's back.

"Woah, hey! I was just kidding, you're gonna make me fall!"

It happened. Yang fell on her back, on top of Ruby. Good thing she didn't have Crescent Rose with her, otherwise...ouch.

"See, Alice? That's why you don't get too close to that dunce." said Weiss, talking about Ruby.

"She's fine. She helped me find out something about myself that I used in class today." I said.

Weiss tilted her head, then walked to be in front of me, examining me like the other day.

"Weiss, I swear I'm fine." I said.

"I don't know...Ruby, did you get a new semblance or something that lets you control her mind?"

"Weiss! I'm a nice person!" whined Ruby, picking herself back up after Yang got off her.

"Sure you are. But you won over Alice so fast, so I was just curious."

Her 'curiousness' must have been quenched, cause she backed away from me...for now.

"Bigger question is, how do you all handle missions here?" asked Isis.

"I don't know...most missions are handled in a team. I'm not sure if Ozpin will approve of this." said Yang.

"If he doesn't, then we make our own. We know where Forever Fall is. We can come up with something." replied Weiss.

"Alright, but check the mission assignment board first. I'll talk with Ozpin and see if we can't...you know, get you a little something extra on there." said Ruby.

"I don't know what that is." I replied.

"Don't worry. I'll show you after class while Ruby talks with Ozpin." said Weiss.

"I'll go with Ruby to talk with Ozpin." said Yang.

"Don't mind me, I'll just stay outta this one..." said Blake before diving back into her book.

"Is there somewhere we can watch from?" asked Isis.

"...Or, never mind. I'll let you use my scroll to watch. And I might as well see too..." said Blake.

"I'll watch with you all." said Gaston.

"Alright, its settled then. Tomorrow, Alice, you're going to show up Navi." said Isis, grabbing my shoulders and facing me towards her.

"I...hope I actually do." I said.

Isis hugged me. "You'll do fine, sis. I believe in you. And so does everyone else here."

"She's right. I know you're gonna do fine." said Ruby.

"Ditto." said Blake.

"You're gonna kick so much ass tomorrow!" said Yang, a little too excited.

"You got this, Lil' B." said Gaston.

"Agreed. You seem more competent than Ruby, so you'll be fine. Also, I'll give you my scroll number whenever we get back to the dorms." said Weiss

"Ooh! You can have mine too!" said Ruby.

"Lets do that. When we get back, we all exchange numbers." said Yang, walking back.

Everyone agreed and walked back. I stopped for a second, and turned back towards the ocean and thought about the recent events.

I looked down at my own hands. According to how they made it sound, being a team leader here has a lot of weight. I'm still not sure if I can be what they want me to, but I'll definitely try.

I felt someone grab my shoulder. I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

"It's alright, Ruby. I was just thinking to myself."

"Uhh...turn around."

I did and...oops.

"Weiss? I'm sorry, it's normally been Ruby to do that." I said.

"I think I'm more elegant than that dunce. Anyway, I wanted to give you this. For tomorrow."

Weiss handed me a Dust Cartridge. It had several different colored crystals inside it.

"Thanks, Weiss. Really." I said.

She smiled. "Hmph. Think nothing of it. You may need it. Now, come on. The others are leaving us behind."

"Right!"

As Weiss walked, I followed her. Just like this past weekend...

* * *

 _...How does it Look..._


	5. Act1 Now That You

**ACT.1 CH.5**

 **Now You've Left it Behind**

* * *

 _Alice's POV:_

After class, Isis, Gaston and I made our way back to our Dorm.

When we got back to our room, I picked up Liddell, my Coat, Scroll and the Dust Cartridge Weiss gave to me yesterday. As soon as I grabbed my Scroll, I got a call. It was from a number I didn't recognize.

With my heart racing, I answered it. "...Hello?"

"Ah, you answered. Good. I was hoping you did, little girl."

"Navi. Don't worry, I'm not gonna back out." I said. Isis and Gaston walked up to me for support.

"You should. Weiss found me this morning and told me to meet with you in the amphitheater. I'm already headed there now."

"Okay. I'm on my way right now from the dorms."

"Alright. I'll see you there. Oh, and Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to thank you. You handing WINE over to me like this moves me that much closer to my goal."

I could almost feel her smirking through the Scroll.

"Sorry. I'm not gonna lose to you."

"No. You're gonna lose to your own weak and childish demeanor. See you soon, little girl!"

The call ended. As I put the Scroll in my coat's pocket and Dust in the other, I balled my fist.

"Don't let her get to you, little sis. You're gonna do fine and we'll be waiting for you to win." said Isis.

"She's right, you know? You got this, Lil' B." chimed Gaston.

"Thanks guys. But I wanna do more than just win."

With that, I made my way towards the amphitheater.

* * *

 _Weiss Schnee's POV:_

As I stood outside the Amphitheater, I sent Alice a message with my scroll.

 _Alice. I'm outside the Amphitheater. You're on your way?_

 _Yeah. I was just held up. Almost there._

 _Alright. See you soon!_

 _Look up._

I did. There she was, walking towards me. Something was different about her though.

She stood in front of me with determination. A burning passion in her eyes.

"What happened to you over the course of a day?" I asked.

"It's not what happened that I'm ready for. It's what going to happen." she replied.

"Hmph. Keep that up and you'll easily clear this up. Come on."

With Alice behind me, I walked inside the Amphitheater. The mission select boards were all on display. In front of a particular one, stood Ozpin.

"So, I guess Ruby and Yang did their end?" asked Alice from behind me.

"Let's find out." I replied, walking up to Ozpin.

"Good afternoon girls." Ozpin said, shaking both our hands.

"So, did Ruby and Yang talk to you already?" asked Weiss.

He nodded. "I'll admit, it's...a rather unusual request coming from a first year, and a transfer student at that. But, it's true that she never underwent the official team selection exam either, as Yang cleverly pointed out."

Confound it, Yang. Your antics have to be back by such wit, huh?

"In that regard, I have the prefect mission right here for the two."

Ozpin turned towards the board ans scrolled down to a certain mission, under the 'Target' category. He then highlighted the Nevermore.

"Hold on, sir. With all due respect, it took four of us earlier this year to kill one. Now, just two of them?" I asked.

"I believe that a great leader will know how to handle when the odds are stacked. Isn't that right, Alice?"

I turned my head to notice she was looking at the ground. Possibly thinking on it.

"...Yes sir." she eventually muttered out.

"And as we can see, she clearly doesn't have it in her."

We all turned to notice Navi walking up towards us. I'll admit, it was something about Navi even I didn't like. Unlike the rest of team RWBY And WINE though, there was something else about her.

Something that I respected.

"Ahh, so we're going to defeat a Nevermore in Forever Fall? That's fine by me." she said.

"Weiss, as the arbitrator of this, you must be the one to sign them up, and determine who wins and losses the _overall_ objective in this." said Ozpin as he turned and took his leave.

"Alright. Alice. Navi."

Both girls turned to face me.

"Your objective is to kill the Nevermore located in Forever Fall. Undoubtedly, you will come across other Grimm along the way. You're free to do with them as you please, cause no extra points will be awarded for killing, or fleeing from them."

Both nodded.

"And, as far as the stipulation goes, which is entirely separate from the grading. Alice, if your Aura drops below a certain threshold, you will surrender team WINE to Navi Arielle without question."

As I spoke, the two entered a stare-down. Well, Alice's eyes were burning with heart, looking up into Navi's more condenscending eyes.

"Navi, if Alice passes in both grade and Aura, then you will no longer be able to contest Alice's position as leader. Furthermore, you will support her as her team member."

I turned around and selected the appropriate Mission on the board.

"Now, I'll be using my scroll to monitor both of your Auras. There will be live feed of this mission being viewed by interested parties also."

"That's fine. Let them all see how bad she is." said Navi.

"We'll see." replied Alice, not backing down. I'm rather proud of her.

"Now then, with nothing else, please follow me to Forever Fall."

* * *

 _Alice's POV:_

From the hill we stood on, the entire Forest looked like blood. The leaves were red, the ground was red, and you could see various Grimm scurrying about.

"Along this pathway here, through the trees, is where the Nevermore resides." said Weiss. "Again, kill it, and you're done."

I armed myself with Liddell, and placed the Dust Cartridge inside the reload chamber. Navi unsheathed her blade with her bare, left hand. I wonder what her glove was for then if she's left handed.

"Are you both ready?" Weiss asked us. We each nodded.

"...Begin!"

Navi and I both jump down the hill, heading towards the path Weiss laid out for us.

While running, a pack of Beowolves began running on both sides of us.

One lunged at me, and I ducked, making sure not to lose my pace.

"Don't lose your head, little girl!" said Navi as the same Beowolf started towards her.

As it lunged at her, she swiftly cut it down with her blade. She didn't lose her pace either.

As we ran, more and more Beowolves began following us. I remember Weiss saying that we wouldn't get any points for killing or fleeing them, but...

"Hey, Navi."

"Dropping out?" she said.

"No, listen. If we bring these Beowolves to the Nevermore, it's gonna make our fight much harder. I know you want to prove you're better than me, and I want to prove that I can handle it. Let me handle the Beowolves while you flush the Nevermore outta hiding. She never said that BOTH of us had to be present when the Nevermore is killed."

"Oh, look at you, finding loopholes. But you do know if I kill it alone, then I would've proved my point. Also, if you take too much damage, you're done. Right?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm stronger than you give me credit for, and I wanna show you up." I replied.

Navi nodded at my proposal and increased the speed of her running. I used the opening to shoot at the Beowolves that were originally following her and ran in a different direction, pulling all the anger of the beasts in my direction.

Once I felt I was a safe distance away, I stopped running. In a matter of moments, the monsters circled me.

* * *

 _Ruby's POV:_

Gaston and Isis decided to come to RWBY's dorm to watch the showdown between Alice and Navi. All of our Scrolls were on the live feed of it, watching how Alice was getting surrounded.

"Ohh boy. I really hope she knows what she's doing." I said, biting my nails. Yang grabbed my shoulder.

"Look at her. Do you see the confidence on her face?" Yang asked.

She did. Upon further looking, as she was twirling Liddell, she looked confident.

"Yall are about to see an old fashioned, Wanderland beatdown, ladies and non-lady!" said Isis, full of energy for her sister.

"That's a lot of Grimm around her." said Blake.

"Yeah, but she did it for a purpose." chimed Gaston.

"Hey, look at her!" shouted Yang.

We all saw it. Her hair was beginning to change color again, like in her fight against Cardin. Her grip on the now prone Liddell began to tighten.

"What kind of Semblance is that?" I asked.

"That, Ruby, is her Ambiguity." replied Isis.

"Ambiggity? What's that mean?"

* * *

 _Alice's POV:_

I sneezed. Weird, but whatever.

"Alright, who's gonna get it first?" I roared, making sure the Grimm around me made me their primary target.

One rushed me. I ducked underneath it's claws and thrusted Liddell through its torso, ending its life.

Another two tried to attack me from behind. I kept Liddell where it was, and shot the reverse Trigger on the Blue Dust rounds, freezing the ground behind me. Thanks Weiss.

As I thought, the two slid past me, right into the other Grimm like a bunch of pins in a Bowling Alley.

While they were recovering, I switched the forward trigger of Liddell to red, and began firing on the Beowolves, igniting the area in front of me. The screams of the monsters could be heard among the crackling of burning leaves and twigs at the sight before me.

I stared for a moment, exiting my Semblance.

"This should be enough for Na-GAH!"

Something speared me from behind with enough force to send me colliding with a tree and falling backwards to the ground. Fourtanently, it wasn't through the fire I caused.

As I picked myself up, I saw it. A large, boar-like Grimm. Its head and back were covered in its protective, white, bone-like coating.

"...A Boarbartusk."

As I picked myself back up from the ground and shook my coat, it let out a viscious roar. Its four red eyes were trained right on me.

Clutching Liddell, I went back into my Ambiguity Rage Semblance.

I began to feel a little bit of strain from using my Semblance, causing me to stumble a bit before getting into a battle ready stance.

It kicked the blood-rose colored leaves below it, lowered its head and rushed me with all its speed.

I switched the front trigger to blue and shot the ground in front of me as soon as it was in range. I jumped up as the beast slid on the ground where I once was, crashing through the same tree I collided with earlier. I jumped away to avoid the falling tree hitting me.

"I did it." I said to myself, catching my breath.

At the same time, I heard the screech. The cry of a Nevermore in a fight. Navi must've hit it somehow, but Weiss hasn't called yet. It was still alive.

"Alright. Let's not let Navi take all the credit now."

With that, still in my Semblance, I raced to her side.

* * *

 _Navi's POV:_

"Ready again, big guy?" I mocked as the oversized Nevermore began circling overhead. I waited to see what it was going to do.

It stopped circling overhead and hovered in one place, rearing both its wings back.

"Here we go." I said to myself, crouching down.

It then unleashed several feathers with sharp ends over the entire area I was standing in. I lunged to get a head start on dodging, jumping from tree to tree to help.

There was no sign of the attack stopping right now, so I jumped out of the trees, rolled on the ground and started running towards the nearby opening. The feather attack pierced the ground I was once standing in as I kept running.

"Right this way, big guy!" I yelled. Its screeching was a clear sign that it was following me. I don't know exactly how close though.

Upon making it to a clear field covered in red leaves, I turned to see the Nevermore flying low to the ground, attempting to skewer me with its beak.

I brought my right hand back and charged my Semblance. The glove started glowing.

"I hope you're ready for this."

Then, several shadow tendrils shot from my hand, ensnaring the giant predator avian, trapping its wings, neck and feet.

"This, is my Subjugation Semblance." I said.

Only downside, is that I can't move while quickly ensnaring something of this size. Which meant one thing.

"I guess I'm at the mercy of that little girl. Just great."

"Hey, I'm not just a little girl!"

"Wha-"

Just then, in a zipping flash of red, Alice went straight through one of the creature's wings,clipping it and cutting it off from flying.

She landed right behind me, scattering red leaves around her as she rose from her kneeling position.

"Your hair is straight red. Is that your semblance?" I asked.

She turned to face me, positioning her weapon diagnoally with her right hand. One end to the ground, and another going behind her.

...Her eyes are...quite something...

"Yes. Ambiguity Rage. Have I earned your approval yet, miss expert Huntress?"

"Ahh. Not just rage on the battlefield, but it brings the rage out in you too. Well, little girl, we're going to see about that."

I release the giant Nevermore.

"So. Shall we dance?" I ask, looking straight at her with my smirk.

Then, she does something I wouldn't expect. She smirks right back at me as she walks up beside me, twirling her weapon to her battle stance.

"Keep up. I'd hate to do this alone. Take it as an insult."

"Ha haaa! You got jokes! This'll be fun then!"

With the Nevermore's remaining Wing, it shot its ranged attack at us again. With far less feathers than before, we easily dodge them, running side-by-side.

"Navi. Whether or not you want to admit it, right now I have the striking power needed to drop that thing. But It won't sit still long enough for that. We have to work together for this."

She gave me the same look as yesterday in class. Her determination. Her passion.

I chuckled as we avoided the ranged attack.

"Alright. What do you suggest we do?"

"I'll use Liddell to create a smokescreen by freezing the ground and using fire on it. During that time, you use your Semblance, called uh..."

"...Subjugation."

"...right that. Snare it and reel it to the ground. I'll then push Ambiguity with all I got and strike it through. Sound good?"

"Sounds good, little girl." I replied. Half of me couldn't believe I was listening to a fifteen year old. The other half? I guess I just wanted to give her the chance to show me what she's made of.

Her semblance caused her red aura to be slightly visible as she sped ahead of me. I turned my Blade around and dashed straight towards the Nevermore.

"Hey! Over here!" I yelled. As I did, it began to jump back, making my first swing at it miss.

I stopped as it landed some distance away from me. It began walking towards me.

"So, are you ready for this?" I said as it reared it's head back.

True to her word, I heard two gunshots. Right after, the entire area began covering itself in a deep, misty fog.

I jumped back and began charging Subjugation. It's almost as if she knew I needed a longer charge time to be able to control my opponent's movements.

While I was focusing, it began shooting its feathers wildly along the ground, missing both of us. That definitely helped me find it in the fog.

"This way!" I yelled.

Within a few moments of the Nevermore walking, it lowered its head through the fog. I could see it directly in front of me. Its red eyes starting straight through me as it let out a loud screech.

"My, my. You need to relax."

I unleashed Subjugation. This time, even more tendrils shot forward, ensnaring it once again and holding it to the ground. It tried to break free, but to no avail. I had a much better hold on it now than before.

"Alright, little girl! You're on!" I yelled.

I could see a bright red light in the distance to my left. That little girl was really going to give it her all in this next attack.

The light then shot towards my direction, and in an instant, went straight through the neck of the Nevermore, breaking my hold on it and scattering the fog around us in the process.

I stared for a moment at the dead Grimm. To think, this little girl came up with the perfect way of dealing with it. I could definitely subdue it, but she was right earlier. I didn't have the right hitting power needed to kill it. She did, and she proved it to me.

I turned towards her as she was just now turning around and walking towards me, still in her Semblance.

"Well? Have I earned your grace yet, miss N-"

Suddenly, she instantly exited her Semblance and began falling forward. I managed to sprint and catch her before she hit the ground, and spun her around in my arms.

She was out cold. I sat down for a moment, placing her head in my lap and pulled my Scroll out to check her Aura.

"Huh...she used too much of her Semblance. She's dropped below the threshold of her Aura the moment she killed the Nevermore."

As I picked her and her weapon, Liddell, up to carry them both back, I can't help but think about the near future.

A deal is a deal, after all.

* * *

 _Alice's POV:_

"Ngh...Wha..."

"Oh? You're awake?"

My vision slowly became clear. I was back in our Dorm, in my bed. Isis, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss and Gaston were here. More importantly...

...Navi was sitting right next to me, with her hand on my forehead.

"I-I'm fine." I replied.

"Do you have any Idea what you did earlier?" she asked me.

Admittedly, I only recall killing the Nevermore. "What did I do?"

Weiss, who had her scroll out already walked up to us and showed me the live feed from the mission. I collapsed right after killing the Nevermore and Navi carried me back here.

"You succeded in the mission, Alice. But..." Weiss said, dropping her expression, "...By default, since your Aura dropped below the threshold, you lost the stipulation."

Shit. I actually lost to Navi.

"Sorry...I guess I wasn't cut out for it after all, huh?" I said to Navi.

"No, you aren't. And for my first order of business..."

She stood up and everyone in the room looked at her. She gauged the room before looking at me with a smile I haven't seen from her before.

"I hereby resign from the leader of team WINE, and reinstate the little girl as the leader in my stead."

"WHAT?!" said the entire room besides me. I was too confused to even speak.

"Don't get me wrong, you're unfit to lead. You're reckless, too blunt and disregard your own safety for the sake of winning...but you're also smart, and you do really care for those around you. You're not fit to lead _right now_ , but I can help you. I'll truly be the strongest huntress around, and I'll show it by making sure you're a great leader."

Navi then offered me her hand. "I hereby pledge to become the best teammate you'll ever have, Alice Erin."

I smiled and took her hand. "I also pledge to become the best leader you'll ever teach, Navi Arielle."

Everyone in the room, except for Blake, clapped and cheered for us. For this, was the true formation of team WINE.

* * *

 _...Now You've left it Behind..._


	6. Act1 Cross the Stepping Stones

**ACT.1 CH. 6**

 **Cross the Stepping Stones**

 **AN: Hey guys! Quick update! I've started working on redoing another story I planned on putting up. Just a heads up, since this one is already finished on final drafts.**

 **Also, Cardin Winchester. Please be aware that, for the next set of chapters, he WILL be OOC. This is done for story progression, and I couldn't think of anyone who would do something like he did here.**

 **Finally, if you think the premise of certain characters aren't getting enough explanation, give it some time. I promise you'll love what I've cooked up.  
**

* * *

 **AGG:** Hey guys! Enjoying the ride so far? I hope you are, cause I am! 

**Ruby:** Well, I am. So, do you think that someone like Alice could actually exist in our world?

 **AGG:** What, the world of RWBY? I wouldn't see why not. Your world is ripe for OCs anyways.

 **Weiss:** So long as they know their place. I am Weiss Schnee. Schnees are second to nobody, let alone someone's dream guy/girl just tossed into our universe.

 **AGG:** Jesus man! Burn much?

 **Weiss:** Try chill.

 **Ruby:** Gonna need some ice for that one.

 **AGG:** Anywaysss, I hope you, the reader, enjoy the next set of chapters coming up!

* * *

 _Alice's POV:_

Lunchtime. While sitting with WINE, I couldn't help but think back on the week.

The class days of this week were really fun. We learned more about the types of Grimm, got to go on various other missions under this category and most importantly, I got to get close with my team.

I looked at Isis, who was throwing food into Yang's mouth, who was at the table across from us, like basketball. I can always count on her to have my back. She's been doing this for over an entire decade. If I was in trouble, Isis would be right there. She never let me go hungry growing up, after she adopted me. I love her to death.

Gaston was reading a book for an upcoming test. He's a really cool and level headed guy. Probably the most level headed of the entire team. Sixteen, a year older than me and a year younger than Isis. His training likened him to a modern day assassin, always sticking to the shadows with his Kris, named Belle. I think he's a lot smarter than he lets on too.

Navi Arielle sat next to me. Boy, did we start off on the wrong foot. But now, I feel like I can trust her with my life, even if we're still 'rivals'. It may have been cause of her age that she felt better than me at the start, despite being the same age as Gaston. She's always ready to strut her stuff if given the chance but deep down, she's the perfect support for any team.

"Something on your mind, little girl?" said Navi, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, it's just..." I began. "...I was thinking on how great this is. When I first got here last week, I didn't want to know anybody. Now, I have several friends that I care about."

"We have that Rose girl from RWBY to thank for that, right?" she asked me.

I nodded as I looked over in her direction. Ruby was busy being scolded by Weiss about something or another. "She's the one who got me to open up, and I've never looked back."

"Hey guys! I have an idea!" said Isis, standing up.

"You're...overly excited. Why?" asked Gaston.

"Cause, this is gonna be the best weekend ever!" she replied, releasing several fist pumps into the air.

"Is your sister always like this?" asked Navi to me.

"Unfortunately." I replied. "What's your idea, Isis?"

"Why don't we, and team RWBY, go watch a scary movie tonight? Ya know, to celebrate your and Navi's passing of that incident earlier this week? It'll be the perfect chance to hang with our friends!"

"A... _Movie_ was your big idea, Isis?" said Navi in disbelief.

"Ahh, come on, you stick-in-the-mud! I also got these coupons for two teams for free!"

"How?" I asked Isis.

"Cause, of reasons. So, wanna go?" she replied.

"Well...It could be kind of fun..." I said, thinking about it.

"Did somebody say, movie? Who's room do I have to antic up to get in on this?" said Yang, evidently switching seats with Blake so she was closer to us.

"Yang! I don't think Ruby should be attending this movie if you're going." said Weiss.

"Come on, Ice queen. It's just one test! She'll be fine!" replied Yang.

"Yang Xiao Long! Ruby has been slacking in her studies this week! I demand that she studies as soon as we get back!" said Weiss, giving in.

"Ahh, fiiiiiiine." chimed Ruby, lowering her head.

"What's the movie called anyway?" I asked Isis.

"That's the best part...take a guess." she replied.

"What? How am I supposed to know? I don't go out!" I argued.

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick me!" said Yang, raising her hand. Isis hi-fived her. I swear those two are long-distance relatives or something.

"Is it new? How new?" she asked.

"Just. Came. Out." replied Isis. Yang's eyes grew into saucer discs.

"Is it...could it be...Into the Looking Glass?!" she asked.

Isis smirked, then pulled out the voucher.

 _Voucher for two teams of four from Beacon Academy for Into the Looking Glass Obtained through Reasons._

"Ohhhhhhh. I love reasons." said Yang, very out-of-character.

"That movie was supposed to be really scary. Could be interesting." chimed Blake.

"I doubt it. The heiress doesn't scare easily, Belladonna." said Weiss.

"Uhh...Weiss? Remember when you thought Zwei was a g-"

"Shut up! That was _one_ time!" said Weiss, cutting Ruby off.

"Anyway, we should leave around...six thirty, since it starts at seven?" I said.

"Do we have to dress up? I wanna just wear my hood." said Ruby.

"It's fine, Ruby." I replied. "I'll be wearing my coat."

"Whatever. This movie is gonna be awesome!" said Isis.

"Definitely! Place your bets right now on who's gonna get scared the most." said Yang.

"Ruby."

"Weiss."

"Weiss."

"Huh?"

"Weiss."

"Weiss."

"Uhh...sorry, Weiss."

"What?! How dare you all! Just wait till tonight and I'll prove it to you." retorted Weiss after hearing the unanimous vote.

* * *

 _Isis's POV:_

We made it. We took a trolley to the cinema where the movie was showing.

"Ohh boy, I can't wait! This is gonna be awesome~!" I said excitedly.

"I know! Have you seen the prequel?" asked Yang.

"Yeah! You remember how Jane looked into that mirror at the end and saw a reanimated version of herself?"

"Yeeeees! That's where this one takes off, right?"

I nodded. "I heard there was a pre-screening here yesterday. Out of the hundred people who watched it, only five watched it all the way through."

"Le gasp?! Only five made it alive?!"

"Only. Five. People."

Yang closed her eyes, then with a passion for thrill seeking, stared the Cinema as if readying for battle.

"Enough talk. Weiss, Blake, Ruby? Let's do this." said Yang, marching onward.

"She's...overly excited for this." said Alice.

I turned towards my little sis in shock. "How could you not be? This is a once-in-a-lifetime ordeal! Humans and Faunus around the Remnant will speak of this event in the history books as two brave teams venture forth into the unknown. We shall set a milestone. Last time, there were five."

I clenched my fist. "This time? There will be eight."

"Your sister has gone off the deep end, Alice." said Weiss.

I turned towards the heiress. "No, Ice Queen!"

"Hey!"

"I have simply grazed the surface of our triumph!"

"Ooh! Do I get a one-liner?" said Ruby, raising her hand.

I turned towards her and grabbed her shoulder. "Ruby, you have what it takes to survive. Show me your courage in that theater. Show me that your milk drinking will instill your bravery!"

"YES MAM!" She replied with a salute before running off after her sister.

"Uhm...I'll just go inside." said Blake. Gaston nodded in agreement and went inside with her.

It was just me and Alice outside now. The final two. Preparing for war. Preparing for conquest.

"Are you ready for this, Alice?" I asked.

"Uh...I guess?" she replied.

I grabbed her hand. "The time has come. Let us go...to WAR!"

* * *

 _Alice's POV:_

We emerged from the theater about two hours later. Several other people were scared stiff in their seats by that movie. Our teams were...well...

"Weiss, I can't believe you were almost crying by the opening scene!" said Yang as we all walked out of the Theater.

"Sh-shut up, Xiao Long! It just, you know, caught me off guard is all!"

"Sure, Ice Queen."

"Hey!"

"But Yang, what about you?" I asked. "You were defeated one hour into the movie."

"I lasted the longest out of my team!" replied Yang.

We then all arrived at the trolley stop and waited around at the bench. Ruby and I sat down as everyone else made a circle with us.

"You forgot about Blake, Yang. She lasted an hour and a half into it."

"What about your team? Navi was defeated shortly after Weiss!"

"I'm just not accustomed to things like that yet." replied Navi.

"What about you, Gaston?" asked Blake to him.

"Well, I actually survived the whole thing." replied Gaston.

"Oh, really?" said Isis. "Anyone could survive if they were... _squinting_."

Everyone, par Ruby and myself, looked at him in disappointment.

"What? I just had something in my eye!" replied Gaston in his defense.

"For _two whole hours,_ Gaston." said Yang, sarcastically.

"So, who actually did survive the movie?" asked Isis.

"Well um...I didn't think it was that scary." said Ruby.

"...Me either, honestly." I chimed in. The other six looked at us.

"What are you two, demons?!" said Isis, backing away from us.

"Yeah, how could the youngest people here, not be afraid and be the only two out of the hundred people that attended survive?" added in Weiss.

Ruby and I looked at each other. "Iuno." we said in unison, shrugging.

"Probably because they're both little girls. Think about it." said Navi.

"I don't know. I know Lil' B is different than most. That doesn't explain the other one, Ruby." said Gaston.

"...wut?" said Ruby with a blank expression.

"Yeah, little sis. How come you weren't afraid of the movie?" asked Yang.

"Again, I don't really know. I just...when you think about it, we face Grimm everyday. The thought of one being able to cause havoc is more terrifying than a movie." replied Ruby.

"Well damn...there's your secret right there to the little girls' survival technique." said Navi, using quotations.

After Navi came to that...stunning conclusion, we saw the Trolley pull up at the stop. Everyone made their way onto the bus and took their seats.

Before Ruby and I got on, she stopped me. "Hey, when we get back, could you spare me a minute?" she asked.

"Sure."

* * *

 _Ruby Rose's POV:_

I waited until Yang, Weiss and Blake were all asleep. I then grabbed my scroll from under my pillow and messaged Alice.

 _Hey, Alice! Still awake?_

 _Yeah. Still need that minute?_

 _Yeah. I was just wanting to check on you. Meet me on the roof?_

 _Sure. I'll head there now. See you soon!_

I got out of bed, got changed out of my pajamas and back into my hood, and made my way to the roof. Along the way, I noticed some green-haired girl standing idly by in a hallway, but took nothing of it.

Eventually, after climbing many stairs, I opened the door to the roof and saw Alice standing near the edge, looking across the clear, starry sky. Her coat was swaying gently with the breeze that cradled us.

"Hey." I said, walking up to her. She turned and gave me a smile before resuming her star-gazing.

"You know, back home in Lumires, I never got to see the sky like this. It was always polluted and rainy. Nothing like this here, in Vale."

"Would you ever consider returning?"

"...I don't know. Sure, that's where I was raised, but here..."

She turned around to face me.

"...I got to meet some really good people. I got to meet you. There was no one for me back home that made me feel welcome, you know?"

"Tell me about it. Can I ask you something, Alice?

She nodded.

"Would you mind telling me about...you know, the other lapses you've had?"

"Sure. You recall the one I had last week, right?" I nodded. "Okay. Well, the other two I've had before that were triggered by two things happening. One, was when I first awoke in that orphanage, as you'll recall me speaking on once before. The other, was when Isis was attacked by a rather large Beowolf when she was eleven."

"She was attacked?"

She nodded. "We were playing a game of tag in the fields when we were younger. Lumires, being outside the kingdom, had no protection if Grimm decided to come storming in. As fate would have it, we were outside when one decided to attack humans."

"How did you handle it?"

"My lapse showed a group of Beowolves around me. This lapse didn't knock me out, and it awakened my Semblance, Ambiguity."

"Ambiggity?"

"No, Ruby. Am-Bi-Gu-I-Ty."

"Ooohhhhh. Rage, right? Isis told us about it."

"Yes, there's rage...then there's something else...more dark and sinister than that."

"Another Ambiguity stage? Darker?"

She nodded. "And the thing is...I don't know anything about that one. Orchid 'told' me about it. Apparently, that form has a real mind of its own."

"What's it called?"

"Hysteria."

"What does that mean?"

"Which, the word, or..."

"Oh wait, you just said you didn't know. Sorry." I replied, rubbing my head sheepishly.

"Ruby, out of all the people I've met in my life, you're taking all of this about me extraordinarily well. How do you truly feel about me? Some, low-life, amnesia stricken, backwater born, third world girl?"

I smiled at her. "Nope."

"What does that even mean?"

"Nope."

"Ruby, are you saying you don't care about how broken I am?"

"Nope."

"You're...not exactly easy to read."

I then stood beside Alice and star-gazed with her. "You're a person. Regardless of where you come from, how you were raised, your condition, your Semblance, all of it. You're still you. Even if we get your memory back, and you're an entirely different person. You're still Alice Erin to me. You're still a friend to me."

I turned as I felt Alice rest her head on my shoulder. "And that's why I don't really wish to go back home. You've taught me that not everyone behaves like that bully you all have here."

"What? I'm appalled that you would refer to me as such, little Erin."

We turned around, and realized we were in trouble. Cardin Winchester.

"Cardin, leave Alice alone. She doesn't deserve your attitude towards her."

"Oh, she won't have a single thing to worry about from me. However, if word got out about her Memory Lapses, now that would cause students here to treat her with...a different idea in mind."

"What?! How much of that did you hear?" said Alice, getting tense. I looked at her and could tell.

"Enough. And you can't even control your Hysteria Ambiguity? What kind of monster would people make out of you if that got out, I wonder?"

"Come on, Cardin! That's not fair, leave her alone!" I yelled, but with no effect on him.

"Oh, why would I do that to my two friends? We're all buddies here, right? Just like I once was with Jaune." he replied.

I remember it all now. He bullied Jaune cause of his fake transcripts. He was forced to become his lackey for almost two weeks because of it. That gave me a dreading sense of what's to come.

"We're not your friends, Cardin." I replied, moving Alice behind me.

"Oh? Friends keep other friends' secrets, right?" he replied.

"Ruby...he's blackmailing us." I heard Alice say to me.

"Blackmail is such a nasty word. I prefer, reaching a compromise. Which you girls will help me reach. Unless, the entire school gets to know of Alice's...problems."

"Ruby, I'm sorry. You wouldn't have to be involved in this if it weren't for me." Alice said.

"It's fine. That's what friends are for." I replied.

"Yeah, that's what friends are for. And speaking of friends..."

His grin grew dark and mischievous.

"We're gonna have so much fun together."

* * *

 _...Cross the Stepping Stones..._


	7. Act1 Is it Greener Here?

**ACT.1 CH.7**

 **Is it Greener Here?**

* * *

 _Isis's POV:_

Another few days have passed. We were in lunchtime, sitting with Gaston, Navi, Yang, Blake and Weiss.

"So, how did everyone do on their test that passed?" I asked.

"Well, of course, I passed with flying colors." replied Weiss. Of course she did.

"Honestly, it was rather easy. Even I passed it with an A." chimed Yang.

"Yeah. I also got an A." said Navi.

"A." said Blake and Gaston in unison.

"What? Was I the only one here that got a B or something?" I asked.

"Well, we don't know what Ruby or Alice made yet. Maybe you're not alone." said Yang.

"Speaking of, has anybody seen either of them? They've been acting rather strange lately." I said.

"Now that you mention it, Ruby has been coming back to the dorm only for a few minutes after class before leaving all day. She's been struggling to stay awake in class as of late too." said Weiss.

"Same with the little girl. She's been overworking herself lately. Her grades are fine, but for a girl like her, I didn't think it'd take a lot out of her like it has been." said Navi.

"Hmm...I'm going to go find them." I said, standing up. Yang stood up with me.

"I'm going with you. Ruby is my sister, after all."

"Alright. The rest of you, would you let us know if you see them?" I asked.

"We got you, Isis. Yang." replied Gaston.

"Alright. Let's go, Isis." said Yang, taking her leave.

* * *

We looked all over for them. We checked the Amphitheater, the Library, the Lecture Room, the Cross Continental Transit Tower, and even the Locker Room. No sign of either Ruby or Alice. With no sign of them, we headed back for the dorm.

"Yang, I'm starting to get worried. This isn't like our baby sisters to just...not keep in touch with us." I said.

"I know. Something isn't right about it, Isis. And We'll..."

Just then before we rounded a corner heading towards our dorm, Yang grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Yang, what ar-"

Yang looked at me and put her index finger to her mouth.

"I found our baby sisters." She whispered. "But you're not gonna like who they're with."

"What do you mean?" I replied. She pointed around the corner and moved out the way so I could see. She held onto my shirt as I leaned forward.

Both of them. Ruby and Alice were standing with their backs turned towards us. In front of them were the members of team CRDL. Specifically...

"Fucking Cardin Winchester." I said, almost forgetting we were supposed to be quiet.

Then, that's when I saw it. That son-of-a-bitch actually pushed my sister down. Ruby went to her aid, but was held back by one of Cardin's friends.

"That's it!" I said, about to rush him. Yang pulled me back before I could go.

"Yang! I can't just sit here while he-"

"Isis, I know how you feel. But it's clear that something isn't right. Ruby and Alice are more than a match for anyone on CRDL. He must have something over their heads."

"All the more reason for me to kick their ass! He has _your_ sister over there too, Yang!"

"And you don't think I wanna just LET her go through that?!"

Yang had a point. She's been the one person Ruby could rely on this entire time.

"...Sorry. It's just..." I said. Yang let my shirt go and grabbed my shoulder instead.

"Isis, I know. Trust me, I know how you feel as a big sister. I think it's important that we see what Cardin has over their head first before we do anything about it. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Come on. Let's go before I don't stop you from kicking their ass." said Yang, grabbing my hand and taking me away from there.

* * *

 _Weiss Schnee's POV:_

"WHAT?! Ruby and Alice are at the mercy of Cardin Winchester? That's absurd, I saw we go and free them this instant!"

"Weiss! Library!"

I sat back down in my chair. Team RWBY and WINE...minus the leaders, were all sitting with me.

"Still, we can't just let them stay there as they are!" I stated.

"I know, Ice Queen."

"Hey!"

"But, something is being held over their head to keep them there. If we just walk in and free them, one or both of their lives here are as good as over. I think that's a fate worse than death. Having your life tormented by that forever, considering our want to be huntresses." said Isis.

"I agree with her. Ruby is my younger sister, and I definitely want to destroy Cardin. But I will not ruin my sister's life here, and her chances of becoming a huntress like in the storybooks, like she always wanted." chimed Yang.

"Yang, I understand that Ruby is your sister. But she's also my best friend and I won't let her just suffer!" I stated.

"Weiss, I know how you feel...which, is kind of a shock...actually, I want to savor this moment."

"Savor? What do you mean?"

"Ice Queen-"

"Hey!"

"-Today is the day that you admit to Ruby Rose being your best friend!"

"What? I never said that!"

"Uhh, Weiss? You did." chimed Blake.

"Shut up, Belladonna!"

"I can sense an increase in her embarr-"

"Can it, Navi! You're all heathens!" I said, sitting back down.

"Anyway, how should we go about helping them?" asked Gaston.

"First, we have to figure out what it is that Cardin holds over the t-"

Isis was speaking, but then her Scroll received a message. She pulled it out and her eyes got big when she saw the recipient.

"Everything alright, Isis?" I asked.

"It's from Alice." said Isis, opening the message.

 _He knows._

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"I don't know. What could he, assuming he is Cardin, possibly know that could keep our sisters docile like that?" replied Isis.

We all thought on it for a moment. What exactly could Cardin know about Alice that would jeopardize them both?

"Do you think it's something hidden by one of them? Remember how Jaune was bullied by Cardin cause of his fake transcripts?"

We all turned to the direction of the voice. It was Pyrrah, the superstar student at Beacon.

"Hello again!" she said, waving at us.

"Pyrrah, how did that situation happen anyway?" asked Yang.

"Well, Cardin overheard Jaune and I on the roof one night, talking about his secret. He then used that to force him to do his bidding, even going as far as to get back at me for embarrassing him during class and during a fight."

"Hmm...what would embarrass those two? Ruby seems to naive to be easily embarrassed by words." I said.

"Wait a second...what all did Alice tell Ruby?" said Yang to Isis.

"Well, she said she told her about-"

She then got another message to her scroll, so she stopped talking.

"Hey, hold on a second." I said. "Didn't Alice tell Ruby about her-"

Isis quickly stood up, knocking her own chair over in the process.

"Wait, Isis, did you remember something?" said Navi.

"That bastard knows about her heart condition!" roared Isis, running out of the library.

"Wait, heart condition?! I didn't know she had a heart condition." I said with no effect as she ran out.

"Me either." chimed Navi. Gaston shrugged and Yang, Blake and Pyrrah looked confused.

"Nevertheless, Yang, you should go after her. Make sure she doesn't do anything rash, and please. Keep me updated?"

Yang nodded, and left the library to follow her. Right after she left, my Scroll got a message from Ruby.

 _Weiss, help. They're using us to bait Isis into a trap to get all four of us expelled._

 _Ruby, where are you?!_

 _Some room in the CCT. Weiss, hurry!_

"I gotta go!" I said, standing back up.

"Wait, Weiss. Where are you going?" asked Blake.

"Uhh...to the bathroom!"

I left without giving her a chance to question me further.

Don't worry Ruby, Alice. I'm coming.

* * *

 _Alice's POV:_

My eyes were blindfolded. I was tied down to something, against someone else. I assumed that was Ruby.

"Ruby. Are you okay?" I whispered since I couldn't see.

"Yeah. I managed to sneak a message to Weiss. She'll come." replied Ruby.

Then, we heard footsteps. I heard Ruby kick something away from her during this.

"So, girls." I heard a familiar voice say. "Are you ready to help your old buddy on the biggest project I've ever done?"

"Why would we help you?!" argued Ruby.

"Huh? Hold on, how did you get your blindfold off?" said the man's voice.

Then, I heard him getting closer to her, then walking past her to stop in front of me.

"Well then, since her blindfold is off, I guess we can take yours off also."

Then, I felt his hands undoing the blindfold on my eyes. There he stood, with that damnable grin on his face.

Cardin Winchester. He also had something in his hand.

"Hey! Give me back my Scroll!" I yelled, slipping into my Ambiguity Rage semblance.

"Oh look, her hair changed colors. Not a whole lotta good that's gonna do you, now is it?"

"I swear to Dust, you're gonna pay for this!" I barked.

"Oh trust me. I already know. Look here, little Erin."

He showed me my Scroll, where he'd been texting Isis as if he were me, telling her where we were and to save us.

"What are you trying to do, you asshole?!" I yelled, struggling to get free of the ropes that bound me.

"I don't remember you being so bitchy." commented Cardin. If I was free, I'd punch that grin right off his face.

"Look over there and tell me what you see." he said.

`I looked where he was pointing, and looked at the monitors in the room. Something was wrong with them as they all went through various images at random.

"He messed them up." commented Ruby.

"That's right, I did. But it won't look that way whenever your sister comes to help, will it Alice?"

"What?!"

"The front door to this place is rigged to trip an alarm if someone busts in. Fortunately, I know the only...back door, out of this room. I'll be taking my leave shortly. And, so will you two."

Damn. He was gonna get us all kicked out. Me, Isis and Ruby. Unless Weiss can stop her from coming here how he wants her too.

"I believe it's time I exited. See you girls...on the first ship outta here."

He then walked away to the shadows, laughing as he left. My semblance died out and my hair returned to normal.

"Ruby...I'm sorry. If you didn't know me, you wouldn't be in this mess." I said.

"Nope."

"But I-"

"Nope. Remember what I said the other night? This is what friends are for. So, I'm just fine. You got the worst of it though. You were kicked, pushed, and bullied around while I was just kept outta sight."

She was right. The past few days have been hell for me. Every reason he had to do it, I was ordered to do something completely meaningless. Succeed or fail, I'd still get jumped by all four of CRDL. After I got the rope that's tying us down now, he kicked me repeatedly in the stomach. After I got the blindfolds the next day, the same thing happened.

I thoroughly hated Cardin Winchester.

"Why...why does this school harbor someone so evil?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I do know he's gonna pay for all of this some way or another." replied Ruby.

Then, I heard someone walking in the distance outside.

"Is that Isis?!" I said. "She's gonna bust the door down!"

"Dang it! Weiss didn't make it in time?" chimed Ruby.

"Just who do you think you're talking about?"

From above, Weiss landed directly beside us.

"Weiss! Oh boy am I glad to see my BFF!" said Ruby.

"No." replied Weiss, cutting her rope. Then she moved to mine.

"Are you alright?" asked Weiss.

"Better now that you're here." I replied as she cut my rope and helped me up. "What about Isis at the door? If she busts it, we're all doomed!"

"Do you think that's really Isis?"

As if on cue, the door opened as I turned around. To my surprise...

"Ozpin?" Ruby and I said in unison.

"Oh no." said Ruby. "Sir, I know what this looks like, but I promise you we had nothing to do with-"

"Ruby. Remember that I am a headmaster second, and a huntsman first. I wouldn't have suspected you or Alice of this in the first place, regardless of how much proof was against you. This isn't like either of you for starters."

"Besides..." started Weiss. "...On the way here, I called him, Yang and Isis. By right now, those two should be apprehending Cardin."

I gave a huge sigh of relief. Because of Weiss being one step ahead, We're in the clear and Cardin should be-

"...Something's wrong." said Weiss, checking her Scroll. "They couldn't find him anywhere near the Tower."

"That's definitely not good." said Ozpin. "The cameras in this room were disabled until now, so you girls have no concrete evidence to get him expelled."

"So, he's gonna get off scott free?!" asked Ruby.

"I'm afraid so." replied Ozpin.

"Shoot!" cursed Weiss, kicking the ground.

"Nonetheless, you girls have nothing to worry about. We'll get this mess here cleaned up. You all, return to your dorms and get a good night's sleep."

"Yes sir." Replied Weiss, walking alongside Ruby and me.

The next day in another Lecture, time passed really slow. Last night's events were still in my mind. At least the torment seemed to be over.

"Alice, are you still tired?" asked Isis.

"Mhm." I relied with my head on the desk.

"She's had a really rough week. I don't blame her." said Navi.

"Rubes too." said Yang, pointing at her almost passed out sister.

"He's a really twisted man." said Blake.

"Agreed. Gives men a bad name." commented Gaston.

"But at least we got our dim witted Ruby and Alice duo back." said Weiss.

I looked at her. "Thanks Ice Queen-"

"Hey!"

"-For coming for us."

"Don't worry about it. At least you two can put this mess behind you right?"

Cardin walked past where our teams were seated.

"...Or not." said Weiss, correcting herself.

"Why, hello there Alice!" said Cardin in a fake friendly tone.

"You better not say a single word to my sister." said Isis in a low tone so the Professor couldn't hear her.

"Oh, trust me. I'm through with her. But..."

He pulled out his scroll and showed it to me. He had an unfinished comment waiting to be posted on the school's front page.

I stared in horror at it.

"Alice. After this class, check the front page."

That was until the Professor took his Scroll. Best. Moment. Ever.

* * *

 _...Is it Greener Here?..._


End file.
